


【猫驼】未知关系

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Summary: dirty talk
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 郑志勋/金赫奎
Kudos: 11





	【猫驼】未知关系

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk

郑志勋从前真没敢想过自己能和队长滚到床上去

说不喜欢队长那肯定是假的 当然他也没说过不喜欢 恰恰相反的是他几乎天天把喜欢他们队长挂在嘴上 不光他挂 队里别的人也帮着他挂 可惜了 他们队长这个人要是吃这一套也就不是他们队长了

宿舍关系处理了七八年的老手 传说中的万花丛中过片叶不沾身 结果竟然一朝醉酒栽在自己手里 郑志勋觉得自己做梦都他妈的能笑醒

仔细想想金赫奎这人酒量确实不太行 说好的输了比赛稍微喝点啤酒缓解一下情绪 谁知道才一瓶下肚他整个人就已经飘起来了 挂在郑志勋身上的时候像是晕晕乎乎的一句话也不说 看上去实在太好欺负了

虽然酒后乱性这个理由听起来很扯 用起来你别说还真的合情合理 尽管郑志勋根本没醉 开玩笑 他一个未成年酒都不能喝怎么醉 但那不重要 金赫奎认为他醉了那他就是醉了

只要金赫奎默许了 其他都不是事儿

他始终记得第二天早上睁开眼 他队长身上斑驳的牙印和深红色的吻痕暧昧不清地交织在一起从脖子向下蔓延到腰腹甚至零碎地挂在修长漂亮的双腿上的景象 看得郑志勋晨勃的毫不犹豫

有了第一次 再有第二次第三次看起来就非常顺理成章了 甚至不需要再拿那些莫须有的借口理由打马虎眼 郑志勋把金赫奎压在宿舍床上往他下面那张小嘴里操的时候 他这位队长脆的好像轻轻一碰就会碎 眼泪从一开始到最后一刻就没停过 

看上去像是受了天大的委屈 实际上下面那张小嘴拼了命地绞着郑志勋的老二不让走

在这儿跟我演呢？

郑志勋箍着金赫奎的下巴 恨不得把人吻到断气 那个时候他真的很想知道他队长在和他上床的时候 小脑瓜子里都在想些什么 或者更简单点 他只是想问问他们现在算个什么关系

然而男人到了床上 变成用下半身思考的动物 自己的鸡巴操进紧致温热湿湿暖暖的小穴里 哪儿还能想起来什么关系不关系的狗屁问题 他只知道自己被吸得爽翻天 一心只想把面前这个红着眼尾勾引自己的人钉在床上操到死

除此之外他一点儿别的想法都没有

当然他队长是不是明里暗里勾引他尚且有待商榷 郑志勋真的每次都能把他队长操到晕过去倒是板上钉钉的事实 

本来就有五岁的年龄差 再加上郑志勋这位小朋友实在过于精力充沛 变着花样想尽一切办法都要把怀里这个冰冰凉的人捂热 发了狠地折腾 稍微没注意身下的人就在长时间的持久战里软绵绵地失去了意识 

身子倒是真的被他捂热了 白皙的皮肤上染着层层红晕 连胳膊肘腿关节都是粉色的 像挂在天边的粉红月牙 整个人水里捞起来一样 细长的手臂还挂在郑志勋脖子上 睫毛上的水珠泛着光 在夜色的幕布前圣洁又柔和

操 这么漂亮的样子可千万不能给别人看去了

郑志勋射在他队长身体里的时候这样想

等到第二天醒来 看到他队长连下床都颇有些力所不能及的模样 确认关系这话他就又问不出来了 认真小心地扶着金赫奎去浴室收拾 

金赫奎那态度也又和从前一样 懒洋洋软乎乎的语调 和平时喊他吃饭训练时无差 后半夜那淹没在情潮中支离破碎的呻吟声仿佛和他一点关系都没有 他们之间好像什么都没发生过 

郑志勋依旧扮演着他应该扮演的角色 好队友 或者乖弟弟 本质无差

我他妈凭什么也要陪着你一块儿演啊

郑志勋越想越觉得不甘心 决定无论如何今天也要问出个所以然来

然而事情从来不可能轻易按你的想法来发展

郑志勋不是不知道他队长在队内是个什么人气 要吃醋生气他大概早就气死一万回了 柳岷析有多缠着队长自不必说了 崔玄准训练赛打完也一个劲儿地拉着队长请求帮忙复盘 洪畅贤更是小狗腿子给队长倒水倒得殷勤

那他郑志勋能咋办嘛 只能做那个最不听话最闹腾的坏孩子来突出自己的存在感了

他摊在靠门边的单人沙发上假寐 眯着眼睛偷看对面柳岷析今天下午第一百次挽着他队长的胳膊说笑 下路怎么怎么样这个组合怎么样那个combo怎么样的说辞他都快要背下来了 这场讨论都没有结束

实在不耐烦 他干脆闭上眼睛 假戏真做地睡了一觉 梦里他把他队长按在浴室不要命地操 一遍一遍逼问他们的关系 金赫奎瘦瘦小小的身子被困在前有人后有墙的狭窄空隙里 被顶得站都站不稳 看着他的眼睛里柔软却不停地往下掉眼泪 除了呜呜咽咽的呻吟一句话都不说

妈的 郑志勋莫名其妙火从心起 几乎算是被气醒的 一睁眼刚才梦里的那张脸画质提升了一百倍就摆在他面前 吓得他一个激灵彻底醒了过来

他队长也被他忽然睁眼吓了一跳 身子一歪差点往后摔过去 幸好郑志勋眼疾手快把人拽住

他瞥了瞥身上盖着的队服外套 大致明白了他队长出现在他面前的原因 再看他队长本人被发现后的手足无措和不知道应不应该甩开握在自己手腕上的小猫爪子的窘迫样子 再加上难得的四下无人 郑志勋爱欺负人的毛病登时上来了 手上使了点劲儿把人拽的跌坐在自己腿上

“干……干嘛啊志勋”

金赫奎还是一如既往地软着嗓子喊他 二十好几的人脸上的表情无辜又招人怜 纯情又疑惑慌乱的神情让郑志勋恨得牙痒痒 却又招惹得他运动裤下的老二翘得老高

“你说呢 哥哥”

郑志勋拽着人往前扯 下身撞在一起的时候他恶意地顶了一下 他队长立刻就红了脸 血色顺着露在卫衣外的锁骨脖颈一直蔓延到耳廓 手脚并用地想要逃 奈何被手长腿长的男孩子锁住动都动不了

郑志勋凑过来吻他 湿漉漉地舔过下巴再咬住喉结 他队长不受控地颤抖起来 仍是软绵绵地开口讨价还价

“别……别在这儿 门没锁 回宿舍行不行”

郑志勋觉得男人是真的吃纯情这一套 本来回宿舍也不是不行 可他队长红着眼睛一副受了天大委屈的模样 声音也软的化出水来 立刻让他的老二硬到爆炸 还回他妈的宿舍

他反手把人丢到沙发上 长手一够便把门落了锁 欺身上去根本不给人反应的时间 撩起卫衣捏住细瘦的腰 一边咬着金赫奎的耳垂 一边拉着他的手放到自己顶起的帐篷上

“我都这样了 哥怎么忍心让我等到回宿舍啊”

金赫奎于是顺从地闭上了眼睛 任凭身后的人舌头在他耳廓里转了一圈 强烈的刺激使他软了腿塌了腰 咬着唇把尖叫声咽回肚子里

郑志勋在他耳边低低地笑 蒸腾的热气打在他的侧颈 嘴里也不忘了继续臊他

“哥这是害羞了？ 上次求我操进去的时候可不是这样的”

金赫奎被说的眼泪一簇一簇往下掉 顺着颤抖的睫毛流过脸颊最后跌进锁骨窝里 郑志勋伸舌头去舔 笑得真就是偷腥成功的小野猫一样 一边想他哥这个模样除了让别人更想欺负他之外其他屁用没有

可他队长在床上偏偏就是乖的完全不会反抗的类型 颤抖着转过身子去搂郑志勋的脖子 顺从地把细长白嫩的双腿抬起来缠上小朋友的腰 把头埋在面前人的肩窝处不敢直视眼睛 小声开口说

“那你 你轻一点好不好”

颇有点讨好意味地蹭了蹭

“哥哥年龄大了 腰好痛”

操了

郑志勋在心里暴躁地爆粗口 心头上那把火被他队长这位始作俑者越烧越旺 他几乎是粗暴地把人的裤子扯下来 捏着人白嫩的大腿软肉就一口咬了下去 一手把自己硬到发疼的鸡巴解放出来 随便撸了两把 恨不得就直接这么一捅到底

他妈的金赫奎 既然知道自己年龄大了受不了 为什么还要变着法儿地勾引自己 什么时候才能对自己的个人魅力有点自知之明呢

郑志勋觉得自己早晚被气到发疯 

他又想起来那个迟迟没有解决的两人关系问题 然而他自知这一次又无法问出口了 男人在床上的时候根本没有脑子

他现在根本没心情去确认这是什么要人命的关系 只要他队长同意他把自己硬的发疼的鸡巴操进下面那张吸得他爽到休克的小嘴里 去他妈的关系

什么关系都不如他能操金赫奎重要

——完——


End file.
